Summer Heat
by pinkish-red hearts
Summary: Onatsu comes back and asks Giroro out on a date. Natsumi feels weird about it. Better summary inside.


Onatsu and Giroro

What if that Onatsu girl from that alternate universe decides to visit Giroro again. Natsumi notices all the attention Giroro is giving Onatsu. Will this spark jealousy in Natsumi?

It was the usual summer days in the Hinata household, the chores, the recreation and of course, the aliens running around the house. The "peace" was then disturbed when, a spaceship landed in the backyard. Natsumi, furiously thinking about another scheme being hatched by the keron squadron, she zipped outside to see what it was.

"KERORO!" she immediately yelled seeing the ship.

Keroro obeyed immediately as he heard the call.

"What's wrong, Natsumi?" he asked.

"What's wrong? OBVIOUSLY, THERE IS A GIANT SPACESHIP OWNED BY YOU OR YOUR PINT-SIZED FRIENDS," she replied.

"Ooh.. A visitor. I wonder who it will be this time," Keroro gleefully thought of all the possible people visiting him. Then, Natsumi broke his moment by throwing him into the ship's wall.

"Now, PUT IT AWAY YOU STUPID FROG!"

Then, the wall slid open causing Keroro to fall down in his face. The creature aboard the ship came out and caught Keroro. Keroro looked up and saw a face that made him quake in fear.

"Gero-! I can't live with one how much more two." Keroro quickly sprinted off down the ramp and tripped on his way and crashed to Natsumi who turned her back. Natsumi angrily peeled off Keroro from her back and glared at him.

"Can't you do anything right you id-" Natsumi became speechless with what she saw.

"KERORO! YOU CLONED ME!" she burst after the speechlessness.

"What? Natsumi, I wouldn't. I mean I already have enough trouble with one how much more two. It's not like I could clone you with all your abilities but your clone will do my bidding. Wait a sec-"

The statement made Natsumi even more furious that she bashed his face on the floor and stepped on his head.

"If you'd dare, I'll kill you,"

As the violence went on, the Natsumi-like girl took careful steps going down. Even if this was the case, she clumsily slipped and tripped at the side. Giroro, who was crushed by the ship, crawled out only to be crushed by her. The creature looked down at poor Giroro.

"Sorry."

Then, seeing Giroro, she wore a big smile and hugged Giroro like a girl who lost and found her favourite teddy.

"Red daruma-san!"

"Wait, no one else calls me that except…"

Giroro gasped and slowly looked up. She looked like Natsumi alright except she didn't have the ferocity Natsumi has. There Giroro remembered.

"O-onatsu?"

At the living room, they all gathered around the room to clear things up.

"So, let me get this straight, you are Onatsu, this once commoner in this alternate universe and Giroro here helped you to become a rich popstar?" Natsumi asked Onatsu.

"Are you sure you're not Sumomo in the suit?" Giroro questioned.

"Uhm I don't know about that red daruma-san."

"Call me Giroro." Giroro insisted.

"Ah, Giroro then. But anyway to you Natsumi… is it, yes. Isn't he so sweet? Because of him, I helped my family live better. I asked my manager if I can track him down. It took a while but I managed to find red dar- Giroro. Now, I found him," Onatsu hugged him very tightly which caused Giroro to twitch.

"Ow." Giroro was still hurt from that crushing.

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me treat your wounds. I'll just go to the ship for a while. I have a first aid kit in there." Onatsu ran to the ship and came back around five minutes after wearing something like Moa's nurse uniform doing some cute pose holding the first aid kit. She winked at him and Giroro's face burned, nearly flooding the floor with a nosebleed.

"Oh no. Let me get that."

Onatsu stuffed two tissues up his nostrils.

"Uhm. I'm not entirely sure if that's how you treat a nosebleed." Keroro said but wasn't listened to because everyone's attention was on the awkward scene. Eventually, through some miracle, the bleeding stopped minutes later, but everyone was still fixed to Giroro who looks like he was being really cared for by Natsumi. Footsteps were heard from the stairs and not one still wanted to be disturbed.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Fuyuki asked at he stopped at the foot at the stairs. He peeped through the living room and saw Onatsu, thinking it was Natsumi, caring for Giroro.

"What happened to Giroro?" He ran to the living room to see what happened but as he saw Natsumi also in the room, he freaked out.

"Two… Na-na-nat-sss…"

"Oh shut up, Fuyuki." Natsumi growled.

"Welcome to my world…" Keroro whispered.

Everyone had to explain to Fuyuki about the whole alternate universe. Fuyuki, as usual, had too many questions but they told him to go to Kururu's lab for some answers and went off to the lab.

"So, what brings you here?" Giroro asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me like… on… a… date." Onatsu said shyly.

Giroro was speechless and he felt warmer than before. Giroro calmly nodded before he could get another nosebleed. Onatsu hugged him and told him to meet her outside at ten minutes. Giroro sat at the couch speechless, motionless and grinning awkwardly.

"She asked me out." He squeaked.

"This day is giving me a headache. I'm going to listen to the radio now." Natsumi stormed out of the living room and slammed the door. It snapped Giroro back to reality and reminded himself to grab his pekopan suit to get ready.

Meanwhile Keroro called up Tamama to go with him to take pictures of Giroro while on his "date", so he can use it for blackmail.

Onatsu stood outside wearing a red spaghetti strap blouse on top, a mini skirt and some flip flops. She waited for a while and Giroro showed up wearing a simple summer shirt, short pants and slippers with his own head sticking out and a blonde wig on top which made him look like a cosplay obsessed weirdo.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to find the perfect look."

"Come on! Let's go."

She grabbed him by the arm and ran off to the busiest streets of Tokyo. They started off to the mall as they shopped for various stuff. Next, they went to the amusement park and had lunch afterwards. Then, they had an afternoon stroll at the park. As they bought ice cream, Keroro and Tamama were lurking in the bushes videotaping their every move.

"Oh sarj, when can we have a date like those two?" Tamama hissed.

"What did you say private?" Keroro asked.

"Oh nothing, I just thought we'd huddle like a real couple to so no one will notice." Tamama answered as he wrapped his arms around Keroro.

"No, no private. That's not necessary. We're hiding in the bushes plus our anti-barrier is on, so, no one would really notice." Keroro said as he pushed him away. Tamama pouted then he switched to his dark aura and cursed under his breath but he switched back to his sweet self after noticing something.

"Sarj, could you zoom into the bushes near the ice cream cart?"

"Why would I do that? Are you having your food cr-" Tamama elbowed Keroro's stomach and held Keroro's device as soon as he let it go. He zoomed it to the bush near the cart and saw Natsumi hiding behind it.

"Look. It's Natsumi. Good work Tamama."

Tamama felt like he was in heaven after the praise only realizing that Keroro left him already.

"W-w-wait for me!"

Both of them stealthily made their way to Natsumi while avoiding to be seen by Onatsu and Giroro who left the cart and sat on some nearby bench.

Natsumi's gazed was fixed on the two. Like Keroro and Tamama, Natsumi watched them like a hawk.

"What are you doing here Natsumi?"

She yelled really loudly looking at what startled her from behind. Seeing it was Keroro, she took a deep breath, turned around to see if she attracted their attention, and immediately choked Keroro.

"What the heck did you do that for you idiot?" she whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know I would startle you like that," he answered.

Natsumi let him go.

"So, what brings you here?" she asked.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

"I was buying groceries," she replied.

"Where are the groceries then?"

"Well… I… WILL still buy."

"So, why did you pass by the park? There are nearer stores to the house than here."

"They didn't have supplies. Okay? Stop asking me questions like a suspicious idiot. I'm not doing anything beyond suspicious."

Keroro's face grew into an evil grin of delight.

"So, why are you behind the bushes, staring at the two cute and super adorable couple that could be destined to have a future someday and have children?" Keroro teased.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS," Natsumi cried choking Keroro.

"I never said that," Keroro hissed.

People started to stare in their direction including Giroro and Onatsu. Keroro's grin grew wider.

"Heh! Gotcha Natsumi. I've gotten my revenge." Keroro whispered.

Natsumi stared back awkwardly at the spectators. She knew everyone would think she was crazy since Keroro and Tamama had their anti-barrier on.

"When we get home, you're gonna die, stupid frog," she whispered to Keroro before she ran off from further embarrassment. Everyone else got stunned for a while and went on as if nothing happened. Onatsu and Giroro tried to shake away what happened.

Onatsu and Giroro arrived home with smiles on their faces. The door was locked so they knocked.

"Coming," a voice called. The door squeaked open and Natsumi met them. An uneasy silence was heard until Natsumi decided to break it.

"Well, have you guys eaten dinner? I made some stew for you,"

"Oh, no thank you. We just had dinner at this fast food restaurant," Onatsu replied and then turned to Giroro.

"It was fun but I better start heading-Wait, I forgot I had no place to stay. The ship left already yesterday and coming back tomorrow," Onatsu added.

"I have a spare bed at my room," Natsumi offered.

"Thanks Natsumi!" Onatsu said before hugging her and then skipping inside. Natsumi turned to Giroro.

"Natsumi, thanks a lot for taking her in for the night,"

"I did what I should. You should get some rest to. I guess you two will still have quite a day ahead of you."

Then, she gently closed the door.

At Natsumi's room, they both prepared for bed. Natsumi slammed herself onto her bed while Onatsu sat down on the spare bed beside Natsumi's.

"Natsumi, you're so lucky. You get to spend almost every single day with him," Onatsu told her.

"I guess I am. He does care for me a lot and protect me when I'm hurt and tons of other nice stuff," Natsumi replied while memories of she and Giroro played in her head.

Onatsu just suddenly stood up and grabbed Natsumi's face and started squishing it.

"What are you doing?" Natsumi asked.

"It's really like looking at a mirror. It's funny that we look so alike yet we are not so alike."

Onatsu stopped squishing her face.

"I am really soft yet you are strong like a warrior. You are almost too compatible to Giroro."

Onatsu opened the window to say her good night to Giroro and immediately dozed off. Natsumi just pondered on their conversation for a while before drifting to sleep.

The next day…

"KERORO, WHY AREN'T YOU CLEANING YET?"

It was early in the morning and Natsumi's daily scolding came early, too.

"But Natsumi, it's my schedule to cook today."

"Oh… THEN START COOKING."

Keroro thought it would end, but as usual, he was wrong.

"KERORO, I WANT THE DISHES SPOTLESS."

"KERORO, WHY ARE YOU SLACKING OFF?"

"KERORO, DON'T DO IT LIKE THIS."

The day just went on and on and poor Keroro still not getting used to the torture mumbled everytime she would be away.

Afternoon came and Natsumi still hasn't given him a rest.

"Keroro, why isn't the yard swept?"

"But Natsumi, you gave me almost all the chores that I have and those that aren't even supposed to be mine," he panted.

"Well, this is life, frog. Get used to it."

Fuyuki noticed it and tried to calm down her sister.

"Hey sis, I think Keroro has done enough for today."

"Fine, I'll do the sweeping," Natsumi said.

"Sis, I think I can do that. Maybe you should relax."

"No, I said I'll do it," she growled and started sweeping the yard.

"Geez, what is wrong with Natsumi today. She's not like her today," Fuyuki whispered to Keroro.

"If the yellings and the tortures are your basis, then, Natsumi's fine," Keroro assured him sarcastically.

"Then again, she did say she'll get her revenge," Keroro thought remembering the happening in the park.

"No, she's usually fair."

"Are you saying I deserve her daily beatings?"

"What I mean is that she is way nicer than this. Do you think it had to do with that Onatsu girl?"

"Oh Fuyuki you are so naïve."

"Maybe she thinks she's stealing her whole life from her."

"Close enough."

Immediately after, Onatsu and Giroro got back from another day of hanging out.

"We're here with some stuff."

As soon as Onatsu's voice filled the air, a snap was heard. They looked outside to find out what it was and saw Natsumi with a broken broom. Everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"It was old," she told them.

"But Natsumi, that was the new one you brought two days ago and hasn't been used until now," Keroro said to her.

"It was cheap,"

"But you said it was expensive and told me to be careful with it."

Natsumi looked like she was about to snap herself but she kept calm and simply countered,

"It must have been low quality."

Keroro, being an idiot, countered it, too.

"But you made sure it was good quality because you said I'd break it again. Besides why did you think it would be slightly more expensive than our last-"

Natsumi, finally snapping, kicked Keroro and he crashed face first in the wall.

"Stupid frog." Natsumi muttered breathing deeply. Everyone went uneasy at Natsumi's rage but Giroro chuckled unnoticed at the background.

"Is Natsumi really jealous?" he thought.

Moments later, Onatsu's ship came.

"Well, I'm going. I still have to write my next new single. Now, I have a theme for it, thanks to you all."

Onatsu smiled, gave everyone a hug, boarded onto the ship and waved her final goodbye. When the ship was out of sight, everyone just went back inside but Giroro and Natsumi.

"Natsumi, she's just a really good friend, that's all,"

"Well, tell me if you have any more 'friends' that look like me."

"You know the saying the original one's the best."

The afternoon summer wind hushed and they gazed at each other. Then, they broke the gaze and looked away. Before Natsumi went inside, she turned back to Giroro.

"I will be making beef stew tonight. Please come and sit with us for dinner."

Giroro blushed and nodded and Natsumi went inside.

Meanwhile, in Kururu's lab, Keroro and Tamama were with Kururu for the checking of the videos they took. Keroro was covered in bandages yet he still will not quake in fear from Natsumi If she finds out about the video.

"Tamama, did you record everything?" Keroro asked.

"Yes, sarj."

"Well, let's take a look at it."

The video turned out terrible. For the audio, there would always be talking and unwanted sounds. For the video, some parts were blurred, some parts had items were Tamama was hiding on the way or simply a lot of stuff were on the way.

"Tamama, you got your thumb in the lens in this one." Keroro commented.

"Excuse me for having a bottomless stomach. It was lunch break you know." Tamama whined.

They double checked if they had at least a descent looking part but they only had one.

"The parts were you get beaten up are clearer," Kururu commented.

"That's cause you getting hurt attracts me better. That goody-two-shoes Angol Moa always fixes you up afterwards," Tamama thought to himself.

"Kukuku… you should've just let me handle it. I have the technology." Kururu said.

Keroro and Tamama's faces broke down at their unused "common" sense while Kururu just kept on chuckling.

AN: Finally, I published a Sgt Keroro Fanfic that's finished. About Onatsu, I don't know much about her since I only saw her in the Musha Kero thing… I think it was a movie. I forgot. I only happen to pass by that episode in youtube and it was a long time ago, so I have forgotten much. If I have made errs for Onatsu, tell me (Don't flame me *pouts*). I'm trying to make everyone not ooc except Onatsu (I just think she acts Moa-like…), I'm sure I did pretty well. Giroro, being weak and vulnerable to Natsumi or anything that reminds him of her XD, Natsumi, though true feelings for Giroro are still a big question mark, I think I did her pretty well cause I think she lies badly and panics badly when nervous, and of course taking out all her anger on Keroro (that sounded slightly wrong XP), Keroro as usual being the butt monkey, Tamama as split personality as ever, Fuyuki still as thick as the occult books he's reading, and Kururu still being a sadistic bastard (well, I like it when he uses his being an ass to make Keroro miserable. I like making Keroro miserable). I was actually about to make a pop song to end the fic (the song Onatsu said she inspired from Giroro and Natsumi), but, I have to compose it J-pop style and I haven't quite figured their style yet, that and I suck at making songs cause I'm not very good in poetry and I cannot make a song without a ready-made tune (Excuses XP). Anyways, go on and comment, review, whatever, just don't flame me… I'm a nub.. DX


End file.
